dappervolkfandomcom-20200214-history
Playground
The Playground is the "mini-games" area of Dappervolk. There are currently four playground games. The Adventuring mini-game is located in its own section. The Guides and Resources page has a list of player-created minigame strategy guides. Playground Rewards You can earn a maximum of 5000 Potatoes and 10 items from the playground games each day. For Premium Accounts, the max lies at 7000 Potatoes and 12 items. Some Quests will task you with playing particular game in order to get their rewards. Turnip Thief Turnip Thief is a platformer game where the player controls a cloaked Buli stealing turnips from Bearnard's farm. The player will have to evade multiple angry Bearnards. One spawns every four turnips collected on the same spot as the 4th turnip, except for the first Bearnard, who will spawn on the starting platform four seconds after the player has moved. There are two types of Bearnard mobs with different behavioral patterns. Normal Bearnards follows your trajectory from the moment you grabbed the turnip that made them spawn, although at a slower pace. This can be used to your advantage. Hatless Bearnards are spawned at a lower rate and does not move according to a set route. They jump with every step and can change direction at any time. When Buli or Glume asks you to steal turnips from Bearnard, they want you to play this game. Item Rewards 3s Forest Cleanup 3s Forest Cleanup is a marble-shooter game where the player is tasked to clean up the forest from the witches clogging it with their magic. There are currently three levels. The marbles are randomized, while the maps are set to their specific levels. Putting three or more marbles of the same kind next to each other will cause them to disappear. Combo chains gives extra points. When Trout or Barclay asks you to clean up the forest, they want you to play this game. Item Rewards Silvie's Artifacts Silvie's Artifacts is a rendition of the mathematical sliding puzzle game 2048.https://gabrielecirulli.github.io/2048/ Your task is to find rare crystals in the mines. You do this by combining crystals and other materials of the same sort on a 4x4 grid. How to Play: Use the mouse or keyboard arrows to slide all the pieces to one side of the board. When two pieces of the same type are next to each other, they merge into another artifact with double the value. When you run out of moves, your final score will be the highest-value piece on the board. Tip: It is wise to keep your most valuable piece pinned to a certain corner throughout the whole game. When an NPC in Silvie's Mine tells you to collect or sort gems, data or materials for them, they want you to play this game and get a score of at least 32. Item Rewards Starry Night Starry Night follows Astra's quest to dim the lightbulbs Lief has put up all around Aviar Cove, so that he can finally see the stars again. The game will have you choose one of two modes: Drawing or typing. As the flying lightbulbs approach Astra, you will have to draw or type the correct symbol or sequence to dim them. The amount of symbols per lightbulb increases with time. Eliminating one symbol in a row will temporarily stun the affected mobs. The order of the symbols does not matter. When Astra wants you to dim or smash some lightbulbs, he wants you to play this game. Item Rewards References Category:Earning Potatoes Category:Game